


Sativa

by mixy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drugs, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Marijuana, Self-Indulgent, Weed Fic, reaper76 cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixy/pseuds/mixy
Summary: This is a very self indulgent weed fic because I love mcgenji and I need more content, so I decided to get really stoned and make some. I don't really write fic, I kinda just did this for fun, but I hope that maybe someone will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I also recommend listening to this while reading to enhance the experience: https://youtu.be/3tnb2o-cV_0





	Sativa

Jesse glances at the clock again, the hands resting on 11:11 stare back at him. Cool night air blows over him from the window above his bed that he left open to listen for signs of approach from the street. The mission he’s currently assigned to has been wrapped up early thanks to Blacwatch’s efficiency. The agents, having unforeseen downtime are out at the local bar taking advantage of the crisp night air and high spirits after a job well done. Gabriel left Jesse and Genji to fend for themselves for the night, leaving for the bar with Ana and Jack. The two younger agents left unattended at the safe house. While Jesse was content to spend the night resting his aching body, he sits up in bed when he hears the door of the safe house creak. Genji’s eyes flick to his in the low light,

“Where d’you think you’re going?” Jesse can only see Genji red lights glowing in the dark of the house. Genji snickers,

“Don’t you think we deserve to have a little fun too?”

“What part of ‘Stay put’” did you not understand?” Jesse says with irritation he doesn’t mean, he knows how restless Genji can get after missions.

“Don’t worry, cowboy, I’ll be back,” Genji runs out the door and into the night before Jesse can get a word in edgewise.  
  
He sighs and waits for Genji’s return. Jesse doses while he waits until he’s startled awake by the feeling of someone standing over him. When he looks up he meets Genji’s eyes, which glint mischievously.

“Guess what I got?”

“What?” mumbles Jesse groggily.  
  
A sandwich baggie is shoved in his face and by the stench alone he doesn’t have to guess. Genji giggles at Jesses reaction to the smell of the bud,

“Good shit, right?” Genji smirks, “Do you burn?”  
Jesse doesn’t answer, he smoked cigars, that was the same thing, right? He sits up from the bed to inspect Genji’s bag of weed, and vaguely wonders how Genji managed to get a hold of it.

“We gonna smoke all of this t’night?” He gets a grin out of Genji in response.  
  
Jesse watches in in stunned silence as Genji gets to work, crossing the room and bringing a tablet over. Genji motions to Jesse to scoot over and settles down next to him on the edge of the bed. He lays the tablet across his lap, bag of weed in hand and reaches for some papers from the front pocket of his hoodie. Genji pulls out several buds and begins to break up the weed to roll into, what Jesse assumes, is a joint. Jesse zones out, watching Genji’s deft hands work. He marvels at the other man’s cybernetics, how all Genji’s fingers moved with beautiful, precise, ease. Jesse blinks and pauses his inner monologue.  
  
Beautiful is not exactly a word one uses to describe their best friend. Jesse’s thoughts drift to how close he and Genji have grown recently. Always training together, eating together, and spending every second of there free time together. Jesse is pulled from his thoughts when he feels Genji shift on the bed, he holds out his poorly rolled joint and Jesse snickers at its odd shape. Genji moves up towards the headboard of the bed to lean out the open window and plops down next to Jesse. He motions for Jesse to lean towards the window.

  


“So we don’t stink up the place,” Genji grins wickedly at Jesse.  
  
He feels his heart beat speed up at the sight, or maybe it was the thrill of the illicit substance now hanging from Genji’s teeth as he reaches for the lighter on Jesse’s nightstand. Genji inhales deeply in an attempt light the joint but is having a hard time coordinating that and the lighter at the same time. Jesse huffs out a breath that sounds like the beginning of amusement. Genji looks up at him through his lashes as Jesse takes the lighter from his hand and lights the tip of the joint, the ninja closes his eyes and inhales deeply in response. Jesse tries not to stare. Genji pulls away after a long drag and leans his head out the window to exhale a billowing cloud of smoke with only a few small hiccuping coughs in succession. He grins at Jesse, the sensation of hot smoke in his lungs all too familiar and greatly missed.

“Oh yeah,” he chortles, “That’s some good shit.”  
  
He takes another smaller hit, and hands it to Jesse. Jesse scoots closer to him on the bed until they sit side by side, backs to the head board, close enough that their thighs touch. Jesse accepts the joint, and inhales deeply, miming Genji. A cough bursts from his lungs along with a plume of smoke. Genji laughs,

  


“I forgot you didn’t answer my question!” Genji rubs Jesse’s back through his coughing fit. The touch burns more than his lungs.

  


“Look,” Jesse watches Genji take the joint from him and places it back in his mouth, “It’s like a cigarette, inhale and exhale.”  
  
He hits the joint, a haze of smoke flowing effortlessly from his parted lips. Genji passes the joint back and Jesse takes it from him again, slightly embarrassed, and tries to hit it like his favored cigars. This time he inhales too quickly, and holds his sides as he coughs roughly, throat burning. Genji gives him a pitying look. Jesse growls,

“Fuck off, not all had the opportunity to party our nuts off like you.”  
Genji chuckles and shrugs,

  


“I feel bad!” He exclaims, clearly already feeling giddy from the joint in Jesse’s hand. “I’m the only one having fun.”  
Jesse rolls his eyes,

  


“I am having fun, I always have a good time with you.”  
  
Genji flashes him a genuine smile and him and Jesse all but falls over, he’s starting to feel the effects of the drugs as well. Suddenly Genji leans in close and takes the joint from Jesse’s hands.

  


“Come on, I’ll make this fun for you,” Genji pauses, “You know what shot gunning is right?”  
  
Jesse nods, and swallows in nervous anticipation. Genji inhales on the joint again before he puts it out on the windowsill. He reaches for Jesse’s face to guide their lips until they are just barely touching, Jesse opens his mouth, inviting Genji to share his smoke. Genji exhales smoothly into Jesse’s mouth. Jesse, not realizing he had closed his eyes, opens them to glance at the ninja and instantly regrets it. Genji’s eyes are open, just barely, Jesse isn’t sure if the smoldering half-mast stare he receives is meant for him but, damnit, if he isn’t thinking about closing the centimeters of distance between them right now.  
  
Jesse meets Genji’s gaze only a little longer until he pulls back to exhale the cool smoke he took from Genji’s lungs out the window. When Jesse leans back in he’s expecting the moment to be broken, but he looks down at Genji’s smaller form to find his eyes lids still sit dangerously low and focused on his lips. Jesse unconsciously starts to lean closer.

“Hey,” Genji says as the only warning before he reaches his hand out to cup the back of Jesse’s head, Jesse’s eyes dip as he happily leans in.  
  
He lets out a pathetic little noise when their lips meet, and Genji surges up to meet him, pressing closer. Jesse feels the weed making his movements sluggish, but Genji’s are equally slow. Jesse feels like he’s melting into a puddle of heat with the sluggish and sweet way the other man kisses him. Genji’s hands delicately cup each side of his face, and his lips are just so soft. Jesse grabs Genji by the waist and pulls him into his lap, breaking the kiss momentarily, which Jesse immediately regrets. He quickly changes his mind, though, when he is greeted with the image of Genji looking down at him, quick breaths escape his kiss swollen lips, and his eyes are dark with lust.  
  
He looks about as wrecked as Jesse feels; taking great satisfaction in this, he leans back in to the capture the ninja’s lips. Every touch feels electric and enhanced from the now forgotten joint, put out and laying on the windowsill. Genji reaches up under Jesse’s shirt and he shivers violently from the sharp contrast of his cold metallic hand and his warmer flesh one. Genji smiles into the kiss and drags his hands lazily across Jesse’s back. Jesse feels like he’s going to collapse from the sensations of Genji’s mouth and hands. He doesn’t think making out has ever felt this good, unsure if the cause is the person he’s doing it with or the drugs in his system.  
  
Jesse is absorbed in enough in his ministrations that he doesn’t notice at first when Genji’s hips start to grind down, ever so slowly. He hisses at the friction and lava like arousal sluices into his gut at the other's slow and methodical movements. Both of their breaths grow hurried as Genji picks up the pace of his slow grind. Jesse leans back to momentarily break this kiss to gasp for air and arch up into Genji, the other man’s breaths come out hurried and cheeks flushed in a delightful shade of arousal.  
  
The front door of the safe house slamming is like a knife tearing through the blanket of silence their shared high has created. Genji whips his head around towards the door. Caught. Jesse peers into the darkness to see two figures leaning very close in the foyer, whispering in hushed voices. The two men still locked in their position don’t dare even breathe. Suddenly, a breathy laugh Jesse easily recognizes as Gabriel’s cuts through the whispers and breaks the tension in their forms. Now that Jesse’s eyes have adjusted to the low light he can make out the silhouette of the strike commander leaning into the form of Gabriel. Jesse’s realization of seeing two of his commanding officers in such a compromising position comes belatedly. Jesse blinks again, and like a pair of apparitions, they ascend the stairs hand in hand. Jesse and Genji stay perfectly silent until they hear a door close upstairs. They simultaneously breathe a sigh of relief. Jesse focuses back on Genji’s face, trying as hard as he can not to laugh. Genji starts giggling like an idiot when their gaze meets, he slaps a hand over his mouth, trying his best not to be loud. Jesse can’t help but join in the quiet snickering.  
  
When their laughter dies down, Jesse finally feels the ache in his muscles again and the drag of fatigue from today’s mission. When he glances at Genji still perched in his lap he sees how exhausted the other man is. Jesse presses the lightest kiss against Genji’s lips.

“I think that’s enough excitement for one night, about time we turn in.” Jesse looks at Genji and he simply nods and sinks down into his side of the bed.

“Alright, but I’m not getting up,” he grouses.  
Jesse chuckles tiredly,

“Suit yourself.” He starts to position himself under the covers, back turned away from Genji, not wanting to pressure the other man into anything.  
He feels like he’s never been so tired in his life. When Jesse feels Genji shift behind him to wrap his arms around his middle a content hum slip past his lips. Jesse closes his eyes and falls asleep to the sounds of Genji’s even breathing in his ear.


End file.
